


Movies, visitors, and cuddling

by yaku_bae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie watching cuteness, This is so cute it hurts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaku_bae/pseuds/yaku_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When watching a boring movie goes for a different turn. (This is one of my first fanfics so if there are fuck-ups i am sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies, visitors, and cuddling

He was just watching a movie, and a very boring one at that. Yaku was bored out of his mind, the bowl of popcorn he ate out of at the beginning of the move was forgotten, sitting on the coffee table. Yaku was starting to fall asleep when he heard knocking at the door.  
'who would be at the door so late its 10:35!' Yaku thought and sighed, it was probably the woman who lived next door, she always found a way to lose her key so he has a few extra in his home. He unlocked the door and was about to say something but then he realized, it was not the woman that was at the door but one of his team mates from school! It was a person he never expected to gain a crush on, it was lev. Yaku was surprised when did lev find out where he lived, and why was he here?! Yaku huffed again and looked up at the tall man in front of him.

"lev what are you doing here! Its way too late out, go back home" yaku was about to lecture him but he was stopped, lev put a small box in front of him. The box was smallish and wrapped like a present. Lev came all the way out here to give yaku a gift. yaku was surprised he did celebrate his birthday and he got some things from his team mates.  
' why did lev want to wait a complete week to give this to me?!' Yaku looked back up to lev and realized that he was blushing a little but yaku brushed it off 'maybe he is just cold'. Lev let his eyes wonder at what yaku was wearing the whole time, yaku was wearing a baggy cream colored sweater with a pair of old looking shorts that stopped mid thigh and damn, did yaku look good in that clothing. Lev started to blush at his own thoughts when yaku asked the simple yet surprising question

"u-um would you like to come in? It looks like your cold so,um..." Yaku looked rather embarrassed when he asked the question lev smiled and replied. "I would like to come in, thanks" yaku let lev into the house and closed the door,he took of his jacket and his shoes then both of them walked to the kitchen. "So um...why did you come here?" Yaku softly asked lev, and in turn lev started so blush more "w-well since i forgot to get you a gift when it was your birthday i am giving you your gift now! I hope you like it, i had to ask kuroo the type of things you like". Lev said, full out embarrassed. Yaku was confused.  
'w-why did he do that for me? And why ask kuroo?' Lev handed the box to yaku so he could open it. When yaku opened the box it was just movies, and ones he watched in his child hood 'howls moving castle', 'ponyo', and spirited away'. Lev saw the way yaku's eyes lit up and started smiling, it was pretty breath taking to see yaku like that. Yaku quickly went back to his normal face and looked back up to lev and he looked back at yaku.

"U-um open up the ponyo movie case." Yaku raised an eyebrow and opened it, there was a note. Yaku took it out and read it. It simply said 'i really like you, maybe we could start dating? -lev' yaku's face turned cherry red 'h-he likes me?!' Lev got the message and blushed madly as well. " w-well? What do you say?" Yaku softly bit his lip and laid the movies along with the note on the kitchen table. And walked up to lev "what do you think." Lev was about to reply but yaku pulled him down to his height and kissed lev.  
Lev was shocked that yaku would like him, but the shock did not last long and lev kissed back.The kiss was soft and gentle, nothing too much or too little. In their minds it was perfect. Yaku let go of the shirt he was tugging on and backed away a bit with a blush on his face. Lev happily smiled "so are we going to watch those movies now or what?" Yaku sighed with a slight grin of his face " sure since you're here".

The two boys headed to the living room, the living room had a big couch with end tables at each end and a chair that was near the corner of the room next to one of the end tables. There was a coffee table infront of the couch and a large television at the front. Lev took the sight in and liked the room. Yaku wend to the dvd player next to the tv "what movie do you want to watch first?" Yaku asked "what about ponyo i haven't watched that one before." Lev happily replied. Yaku nodded and put the movie in "want me to make popcorn?" Yaku asked even though he was not hungry. Lev shook his head "nope i ate before i got here!" Yaku nodded and got some blankets out so they could be more comfortable, he wrapped one around lev and was about to sit next to him but lev reached out and pulled on yaku's wrist. Yaku fell right into lev's lap.  
"I want you to sit here."lev announced while pouting i little, yaku nodded and relaxed and the movie started to play. Half way into the movie yaku started to nod off, he was struggling to stay up but the warmth and comfort that lev was providing was making him drowsy. Lev looked at the sleepy individual in his arms and smiled 'yaku-san must really be getting tired' he softly chuckled at how yaku was trying to stay up. Yaku heard the quiet chucke and frowned, it didn't last long though as he was too tired to keep any kind of face.

Lev picked up the remote next to him and pressed pause on the movie "time for bed?" Lev asked, knowing exactly what the answer was "yeah, time for bed." Yaku was too tired to even care where he was going to sleep. After a few minuets they were laying on the couch, and both of them were falling asleep.  
"You know i love you right?" Lev asked. "Yeah, and i love you too." Yaku softly replied, kissing lev's nose. And they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this went well! I hope you readers liked the story! Now go enjoy the rest of your day/night!


End file.
